Notes & IMs from the Bored
by Firefly457
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are bored. So they do what any teenager does in class...pass notes. Look at them and watch sparks fly. Rated for safety. IM's will be in later chapters. Changing the font all the time is annoying!
1. Danny Phantom the Movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**A/N: Since I have too much Writer's Block to finish any chapter's for the stories I am writing I'm starting another one. If you don't like it, remember it is only to get rid of my writer's block. For this story, BoldDanny, Italics**_Sam_ **Underline**Tucker **and everything else should be clearer. (I hope)**

Notes

_**Thursday September 15- Mr. Lancer's English Class**_

**I'm bored.**

_You can actually pay attention for once._

And he'd do that why?

**Valerie's hot.**

_Only if you like two faced hors._

And Danny's...

**HEY! Did you just call me a two-faced hor!**

_Haha!_

Hey? I just thought of something?

**What?**

If you got a girl pregnant, would the child have ghost powers?

_O.o_

**LOL, Sam. Ditto. O.o**

I'M SERIOUS!

_Hm._

What?

_They should make a movie that says Danny isn't a threat to Amity Park_

O.o

**O.o**

_Go to hell! Both of you!_

**Sorry, Sam.**

She has a point. They could name it "Danny Phantom: The Whiney Half-Ghost That No One Understands That's Clueless and Stupid."

**Sleep with one eye open tonight Techno-Geek.**

_Yeah, that's a good name for a movie. Who'd play Danny?_

Maybe his dad.

_I'm serious!_

Okay, okay:) Maybe...

**Who!**

I'm thinking...Mr. Lancer.

_LOL! Whoa. Dang it, Tucker! I got mental image!_

LOL! Dang! Me too

**Me three!**

Maybe that...uh...Amy Lee person can be Sam. She looks _kinda_ close to Sam's choice of style.

**Sam?**

Sam's not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep.

**Haha.**

**FINE! NO ONE ANSWER! YOU TWO CAN GO TO HELL!**

_I've been there. It's quite nice this time of year._


	2. Samantha!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Same old song.**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

_**September 16 Mr. Lancer's Biology Class**_

**Why does Lancer teach all these classes!**

**DON'T START THAT AGAIN!**

_Someone didn't take their happy pills this morning. You guys wanna finish our conversation over _Danny Phantom: The Movie

Yeah! I can be played by Michael Jordan!

What?

_... Uh, yeah...sure!_

Grr. Oh, shoot Lancer!

_**September 16 Detention**_

Thanks a lot, Sam.

_ME! You two did it too!_

It was your...WAIT! Why are we fighting? Danny started the notes from yesterday and today!

_Thanks, Danny! Wait! He bailed on us!_

Son of a... Danny! uh...

**Son of a what?**

_Haha! I am so glad I got detention now!_

**Shut it, Samantha!**

Dude, you are so dead now.

_SAMANTHA! YOU ARE SO DEAD _DANIEL

_**September 17, Lancer's Bio Class**_

**For the seventeenth time: I'm sorry Sam!**

Dude, she's still mad!

**I can't get her to talk to me! Aw, man Lancer again!**

_**September 17 Detention (again)**_

**Sorry**

I forgive you.

**NOT YOU! SAM!**

_I _don't_ forgive you._

**Aw, come on!**

_Jerk._

Dan Phantom

**You shut up!**

_Anger-manegment needer._

**What can I do to make it up to you, Sam?**

_I know..._

_**September 18, Detention**_

Wow. Usually we're in class writing notes before we get detention.

_Yeah, how much trouble you think Danny's in._

A lot! LOL!

**Happy?**

_Crossdresser._

**Wearing the dress was YOUR idea!**

_I NOW forgive you, crossdresser. No, PINK DRESS WITH FRILLS CROSS DRESSER!_

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it, I'm adding IMs because switching font types all the time is annoying. I'm gonna add Valerie and some other characters for the IMs. Just a heads up!**


	3. Sam officially hates Danny

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**A/N: Here is the first IM of this story! This should be easier to write that going from bold to italics to underline and back. It's very annoying you know. Oh well, here's Chappie 3. Oh, BTW I suck at IMs so just go along, I don't have IM, so I don't know how it goes!**

Goth1 has signed on

Ghostboy1 has signed on

Goth1: Hey Danny.

Ghostboy1: Hi Sam. Mom kill you yet for all those detentions?

Goth1: Yeah, same old story "that Fenton boy is a bad influence on you!" I just tune her out most of the time.

Ladyzman has logged on

Ladyzman: Hey guys!

Goth1: What are you so peppy about?

Ladyzman: I got a date with a cheerleader's friend's friend. That's almost like dating a cheerleader!

Ghostboy1: Not really.

Ladyzman: Who asked you!

Ghosthuntress has signed on

Goth1: Oh hell, no!

Ghostboy1:SAM!

Ghosthuntress: Hey guys!

Ladyzman: Hey Valerie! Ready for this Friday?

Ghosthuntress: Friday...? Oh Friday! Yeah.

Goth1:

Ghostboy1: Sam...

Goth1 has signed off.

Footballstar has signed on

Footballstar: Hey Fen-ton.

Ghostboy has signed off

Goth1 has signed on

Goth1: Finally, he's off. Jerk.

Football10 has signed on

Goth1: O.o

Football10: Hi Sam!

PaulinaPhantom has signed on

Ghostboy1 has signed on

Goth1: Oh hell.

Ghostboy1: What are all these people who hate us doing here?

Ladyzman has signed off

Ghosthuntress has signed off

PaulinaPhantom: Oh, this is the LOSER site.

Goth1: Go to hell hor!

PaulinaPhantom has signed off

Footballstar: Hey Fenton I heard Foley stole your girlfriend.

Ghostboy: Val's not my girlfriend

Goth1: Yeah

Football10: I'm sorry Sam but link to Fenton/Gray

Goth1: ...

Ghostboy1: Where'd you get that!

Goth1: You kissed her.

Goth1 has signed off

Football10: Ha! Hey Dash! Now Fenton's girlfriendless!

Footballstar: Haha! Dude, your right!

Football10 has signed off

Footballstar has signed off

Ghostboy1: Great! Now Sam hates me!

**A/N: Danny's having girl problems. For some reason it's hilarious to type his sadness laughs evily okay I'm back.**


	4. I like Dan Phantom better

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything you recognize!**

**A/N: Sam's _really_ mad at Danny now, and hurt, don't forget hurt! Yes, I am a big D/S fan! Curse words are in astrics because I don't really like typing or saying them unless I'm _really_ mad.**

_**Lancer's Class**_

**Sam? Are you still mad at me?**

Sam? What did Danny do!

Dude, what'd you do!

_Danny, don't you have to makeout with Valerie?_

**It wasn't what it looked like!**

_Go to hell!_

_I can't wait till you grow up!_

**What's that supposed to mean!**

_Well, you're just like Vlad: You're selfish, self-centered, inconciderate, and have no concern if anyone is hurt by your actions._

Dang. That was a low blow.

_I like Dan Phantom better._

Strike that. THAT was a REALLY low blow.

You're gonna get it Sam.

_Oh, well he can just make out with that hor._

**OH YEAH! WELL AT LEAST SHE'S NOT A GOTHIC...**

_**Detention**_

Come on! At least talk to me!

_I hope Danny goes to hell!_

**I hope Sam falls in a meat grinder!**

_B!_

**B!**

Shut the f up! Both of you are driving me CRAZY!

_O.o_

**O.o**

Now apologize! And mean it!

_Sorry I called you a B, Danny._

**Sorry I called you a B both times.**

_You only called me that once._

**I was about to call you a Gothic B when Lancer gave us detention.**

_Sorry I said that you were like Vlad. I didn't mean it._

**Sorry I lost my temper.**

_Sorry I said I liked Dan better, I don't. And I'm sorry for saying you should go to hell. I didn't mean that either._

**Sorry I said I hoped you would fall in a meat grinder.**

_Apology accepted_

**Ditto.**

Aw! That's sweet!

_Shut up!_

**You have a death wish don't you? Wait! Sam you didn't apologize for calling Valerie a hor.**

**A/N: There's Chapter 4. Who knew Tucker had an attitude? I'm gonna do a note chapter then a IM chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	5. DANNY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Dang, this is really getting annoying!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! They gave me (evil) ideas. And thank you Werefox Alchemist for telling that I misspelled whore. If anyone read any of my other stories you know my spelling isn't the best in the world! notices she's rambling Well, anyway here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

IM 2

Goth1 has signed on

Ladyzman has signed on

Goth1: Hey Tuck. Heard from Danny?

Ladyzman: Nope. I think he realized his love for Vlad and they eloped and are having slasher children.

Goth1: Two words Dirty. Images.

Ladyzman: Haha!

Ghostboy1 has signed on

Ghostboy1: Hey guys. What'd I miss.

Goth1: You missed Tucker saying you were in love with Vlad and you eloped with him and you both are having slasher children.

Ladyzman: I, Tucker Foley, being of sound mind.

Goth1: Sound mind? YOU!

Ladyzman: Shut up!

Ghostboy1: TUCKER!

Ghostboy1 has signed off

Ladyzman: I'm dead.

Ladyzman has signed off

Goth1: FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T CARE!

Psychoanalyzer has signed on

Psychoanalyzer: Hey Sam! Danny & Tucker abandon you?

Goth1: Yes.

Football10 has signed on

Football10: Hey Sam!

Goth1: Hi Kwan.

Football10: I was..uh...wondering...uh...if you would like to...um...

Goth1: What?

Football10: Go see a movie with me. They have this gorey horror movie you might like showing on Friday!

Goth1: I'd like that. How about... 7?

Football10: Sure! It's a date! Thanks!

Goth1: No problem

Football10 has signed off

Psychoanalyzer: WHAT JUST HAPPENED! DON'T YOU NOT LIKE THAT GUY

Goth1: HOLY... WHAT HAS JUST GOT INTO ME! DID I JUST AGREE TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH KWAN!

Ghostboy1 has signed on

Ghostboy1: Hey Sam, sorry about ditching you earlier.

Ghostboy1: Sam?

Ladyzman has signed on

Psychoanalyzer: She's in shock. For some reason she agreed to see a movie with a...Kwan?

Ghostboy1: HOLY...WHAT THE HELL, SAM! KWAN! YOU COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER!

Psychoanalyzer: Like you?

Ghostboy1: YES! UH... I MEAN...UH!

Goth1: DANNY!

Ghostboy1 has signed off

Ladyzman: Smooth Fenton. No offense Jazz!

Psychoanalyzer: Non taken.

Goth1: Did that just happen?

Goth1 has signed off.

Ladyzman: Clueless

Psychoanalyzer: Clueless

Ladyzman has signed off.

Psychoanalyzer has signed off.

**A/N: Well, there it is! Tell me how you liked it!**


	6. Tucker the EXTREME Pervert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: I'm back! Here's the next chapter from this story. BTW, don't eat sugar and then write fanfictions. It makes you sound as hyper as you actually are.**

_**Detention- The morning of Sam's date**_

**Uh, I hope you have a good time, Sam.**

_You're not going to follow us are you?_

Oh course, he will!

**No I won't! I trust Sam!**

_Thank you!_

**You're welcome.**

Aw.

_TUCKER!_

**YOU WANT TO DIE DON'T YOU! REMEMBER LAST NIGHT!**

_Dang! What happened last night to make him so jittery!_

**Uh...I can't tell.**

YOU BETTER NOT!

**YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

_SHUT UP!_

_Thank you._

**No offense, but you scare me sometimes.**

_Thank you. You probably have a date or something with Valerie don't you?_

SAM! THAT IS SO WRONG!

**TUCKER! **

_O.o; I meant did he have a date!_

**He's a pervert, I'm not passing notes to him anymore, I have enough dirty images in my mind already.**

Like Sam and Kwan...

_TUCKER!_

**Thanks for the new images**

...playing mini-golf.

_I agree with Danny. Pass notes to yourself Tucker!  
_

**A/N: Tucker the pervert. Who knew?**


	7. Barbie in Ponyland: the horror movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Dang.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 7. Sorry for the long update.**

Goth1 has signed on

Psychoanalyzer has signed on

Psychoanalyzer: How was your date?

Ghostboy1 has signed on

Goth1: Horrible! Does Barbie in Ponyland sound like a gorey, bloody, horror movie?

Ghostboy1: HOLY...!

Goth1: don't say a word, Danny.

Psychoanalyzer: I bet you won't go on another date with...uh...him again.

Goth1: What do you think!  
Psychoanalyzer has signed off.

Ghostboy1: Sorry about the Barbie in Poneyland date.

Goth1: Shut up.

Ghostboy1:Um, Sam?

Goth1: Yeah?

Ghostboy1: Would you like to go out tomorrow night?

Goth1: Um...me? Not Valerie?

Ghostboy1: Nope you.

Goth1: Not Paulina?

Ghostboy1: No _you_.

Goth1: Sure.

Ghostboy1: So I'll pick you up at eight?  
Goth1: Bring your anti-Mrs. Manson armor.

Ghostboy1: rotfl! Until tomorrow.

Goth1: Weirdo! jk. Until Tomorrow Danny.

Ladyzman has signed on

Ghostboy1 has signed off

Goth1 has signed off

Ladyzman: Fine! I never like any of you anyway!

Ladyzman has signed off.

**A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter. This is the (probably) penultimate chapter. (meaning next to last chapter)**


	8. The End of the Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! I lost all interest in this story and just left it collecting dust on my hardrive. But this is probably going to be the shortest chapter.**

Chapter 8

So, how was you _date_?

_Perfect. I mean, um okay._

Sam and Danny sitting in a tree K I S S I N G!

**Look the techno-geek has a death wish.**

_You'd think he'd learn to shut up._

You're just jealous of...

Shut up, Danny!

_Stop laughing, Danny. You'll give us detention._

**Look who's talking!**

_**Detention**_

I hope the two of you are happy.

_I feel acomplished._

**Me, too.**

One day I will find out what the two of you are hiding!

**Will you stop passing notes to us if we tell you?**

YES!!!!!!

_Don't tell him Danny. I love watching him squirm with anticipation._

_Anticipation- means go crazy with wanting to know what we aren't telling you, basically._

**Oh.**

Oh.

_Do you really want to know?_

Yes!

**Are you positively sure?**

Yes!!!!!

_Tell him, Danny._

**Me and Sam are... D**

No fair I have to guess?!

_A_

I hate you both.

**T**

_I_

**N**

_G._

FINALLY!!!

**A/N: Like all good things this had to come to an end. Unfortunately a very sudden end. After a long wait.**


End file.
